Holy Wars 17 - Throwdown
The "Holy Wars" is an event where orders and their members battle other orders for the chance of being named the best order in the game! =Information= Holy Wars Throwdown will be scheduled to begin on the 28th of September 2013 and end on the 3rd of October 2013. The Warring Period will be held at 10:00 PM (ET) through the 3rd of October 2013 at 9:00 PM (ET). The Reward Period will be from 9:00 PM (ET) on the 3rd of October 2013 to 9:00 PM (ET) on the 7th of October 2013. Position Skills Ad Hoc Order! If you don't belong to an Order by the time Holy Wars event starts, you'll be added to an Ad Hoc Order automatically. (This is limited to users who meet the requirements to join Ad Hoc Orders.) Ad Hoc Orders *Ad Hoc Orders are formed automatically during Holy Wars event periods. *These are formed with users who aren't in Orders. *Users under LVL 20 can't join Ad Hoc Orders. *Only users who registered their devices can join Ad Hoc Orders. *Even if you are invited to a regular Order, an Ad Hoc Order will form first. *Once a Holy War event starts, you won't be able to invite others to your Order. *If you have an Order you want to join, make sure to do so before Holy Wars starts! *Ad Hoc Orders disband when Holy Wars events end. *In Ad Hoc Orders there are no Order Leaders or Vice-Leaders. Leaders are assigned automatically to users in the order that they join the Order. **1: ATK Leader **2: DEF Leader **3: support Leader **4: onward: Regular Member (no Position) *Each Ad Hoc Order has a maximum of 25 members. In Ad Hoc Orders, You Can: *Declare war *Donate *Build Walls **Rupies donated or Walls built do not carry over into other Orders. **Ad Hoc Order names are created automatically and can't be changed. **Please understand that Ad Hoc Order specs may change without prior notice. Holy Wars Event Details *Earn Holy War points for winning Order battles! Aim for a high ranking and receive Limited-ED, SR & SSR Cards! *Get limited-edition cards with Silver Coin Card Packs! Take an active part in Holy Wars and collect Silver Coins! *Build Walls now and prepare for Holy Wars! War declarations can be made by anyone as long as they belong to an Order! Gain Advantages with Cards! =Event Restrictions= During the Holy Wars, there will be limitations to the following: *Leaving an Order *Dissolving your Order (Order Leader) *Exiling someone from your Order (Order Leader) *Becoming the next Order Leader *Choosing a new Order Leader (Order Leader) *Appointing ranks in the Order (Order Leader) Make sure you do any of the above before the Holy Wars event starts! =Order Ranks= *The ATK Leader earns more ATK when waging battle. *The DEF Leader earns more DEF when fought against. *The DEF Leader is the keystone of the Order's defense. If an Order has a DEF Leader. Opponents cannot fight other members of the Order until the DEF Leader is defeated. If a player assigned to any of these ranks loses a battle, their opponent will gain more Holy War points! =Walls= Build Walls now and prepare for Holy Wars! *Only the Order Leader can build walls. *If you build a Wall, your opponents' Holy War points will be halved when they attack you. *If the wall resistance reaches 0 during the Holy War it will be destroyed. =About Ragnarok= *Ragnarok is a special mode that activates during Holy Wars. *When Ragnarok activates, you cut your opponent's Holy War points by 20% when you win! Win a battle and double the points you gain! This time, Ragnarok will be activated from day 1! Prepare for Holy Wars starting now! =Holy Wars and Battle Ranking= When you battle members of other Orders, you will earn Battle Ranking Honor Points on top of your Holy War Points. *Honor Points can only be earned through victories against members of rival Orders. **They cannot be earned through attacks on Walls or castles. *Holy War Points are different from Honor Points. **Honor Points have no relation to Holy War victories/losses/rankings. **Holy War Points have no relation to Battle Ranking. *If you (or your battle opponent) are below LVL 10, you cannot earn Honor Points when you win, but you can earn Holy War Points. *You will earn Honor Points if you successfully defend yourself in an attack from a rival Order member! (You won't earn extra Holy War Points.) *You will earn some Honor Points even if you lose when you attack a rival Order member! (You won't earn Holy War Points.) *Divine Judgement does not occur during Holy War battles. (You will earn Honor Points if you win!) *During Holy War Battles, you can attack the same opponent more than 3 times. (You will earn Honor Points if you win!) *During Holy War Battles, You can even battle your Fellows of they belong to rival Orders. (You will earn Honor Points if you win!) =Whats New= *Dual-Skilled Cards- New dual-skilled cards have both a regular skill and a Holy Wars skill. Regular skills take effect in regular battles, and Holy Wars skills take effect in Holy Wars. *Camel Added to the Holy Wars Mystery Box- The S Rare card Camel is now available from the Holy Wars Mystery Box when you redeem gold coins. Its skill gives you an advantage while you explore in Holy Wars. sku=17.2